syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Heckler
The Heckler & Koch G11 is an advanced, prototype assault rifle prominently featured in Syphon Filter series ever since its first inception in Syphon Filter 2 as the H11. From Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain onwards, it's name was changed from 'H11' to 'C11' (the designation which is still used in the latest titles). Syphon Filter 2 / Syphon Filter 3 The G11 is presented in the PlayStation 1 titles as the H11, a special assault rifle with a large 50-round magazine and a 1x telescopic sight for accurate shooting at longer ranges (in the instruction booklet the weapon is even called a "sniper rifle"). Though it's damage rating is classified as I (one) in the one to five damage scale (one being the lowest and five being the highest), it's extremely rapid fire rate (rated 5) will allow for enemies to be taken out quite rapidly (at the expense of a fast ammo consumption if the player does not fire in controlled bursts). The weapon is typically hidden (some of these weapons will unlock extra Multiplayer content after being picked up). The H11 is also used by certain enemies in the later missions of both Syphon Filter titles (most notably by Agency Operatives in Syphon Filter 2 and by Mara Aramov associates in Syphon Filter 3). Technically speaking, this weapon's scope and reduced firing rate gives it the ability to act as a 'sniper' weapon but players with an itchy trigger finger would have depleted their magazine in a few seconds (even with 50 rounds) if they simply sprayed at enemies wildly. Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Included in Omega Strain as the C11, the weapon has an increased power rating (IV) and due to it's specific characteristics (extremely fast fire rate, great stopping power and fast auto-target acquisition) alongside its unique look; all these make the C11 one of the most popular assault rifles in Omega Strain. Similar to the H11 in the previous titles, the C11 is also used by certain elite enemies in some circumstances (enemies equipped with these weapons are some of the deadliest). Its scope haves three zoom levels and can be used for quick, easy head shots. Its unique, caseless ammo, is exclusive and cannot be transferred from any other weapon in game, making the ammo supply rather limited, in addition, unlike the weapon description, the burst mode won't unfortunately allow for the projectiles to hit the same mark (because the weapon recoils after the very first shot is fired, making the other two projectiles hit different locations). The weapon is an unlockable and can be equipped in the mission Equipment Selection menu after the United Nations Peace Award medal is received (by obtaining all the components which are necessary to cure the Omega Strain). The amount of carried ammo can be increased from the standard 150 rounds (50 / 100) to 200 rounds (50 / 150), after the Field Efficiency Expert special rating is earned (increasing the amount of carried ammo by the player for all weapons). Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror In Dark Mirror, the G11 is a usable weapon, being mistaken as C11 as was the case in Omega Strain. It is used by 'elite' Red Section enemies in Episode 7. It fires in 3-round bursts, but can also be configured to fire full auto or single-shot. It is unlocked by gaining the second Combat Knife Specialist award. It uses the same scope as Omega Strain. Because it can now fire fully auto, and has 50 rounds, it is much more popular than its OS counterpart. Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow In Logan's Shadow, the G11 returns again. Enemies may use it in the missions 'Powerless', 'Disintegration' and 'Leading the Blind'. Just as in Dark Mirror, the combination of having 50 rounds and being full auto makes it a lethal weapon for combat engagements at any range. It is unlocked by gaining the third Combat Sharpshooter award. Trivia *Appear in every game, apart the original Syphon Filter *During the Syphon Filter Omega Strain Beta Version , the G11 was using it's real life designation which was later changed to C11 in the definitive release version. (See: Beta Weapons (Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain) for extra information). *This weapon's name in Omega Strain is mixed up with the CAWS, which is referred to as the GAWS. In reality, the C11 should be the G11 and the GAWS should be the CAWS. *The G11 has one of the highest firing rates of all the weapons in The Omega Strain. *In real life, it fires in three rounds rather than being fully automatic. *Because the G11's recoil is not felt until it is fired, it can be incredibly accurate as compared to a conventional firearm. *Despite the weapon's technical success, it never actually entered production due to the political changes of German reunification and lack of procurement contract. Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 2 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter 3 Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Weaponry